Renascentia
by Illithyia
Summary: Lexa is the rightful Heda. Granted a sacred gift from Pramheda the first true Heda, Lexa has a chance to return to the ground. Her fight is not over. (Short story following 3x16 but with an alternative twist...) Inspired by Clexa art (Lexa is sitting outside the vault after Clarke has left...)
1. Chapter 1

Lexa arched and danced around her opponents, slicing her sword through the air, the steel cut right through into the other man in front of her. He gurgled in pain before dropping to the ground as Lexa easily pulled the sword back from his chest and blocked another 4 attackers, dancing in between them as they circled and started to close in. Her jaw tightened in anger, rage, power, and she thrust upwards catching one of them in the jaw with the blunt of her blade before swiping it across his neck, collecting more bodies around her as she twirled and kept her swords outright in an arc of 360 degrees. Huffing out a breath Lexa quickly stood and surveyed her surroundings, finding many of those generated to be dying, injured or already dead.

It was quiet. She had protected Clarke.

Finally Lexa was able to look back towards the raven symbol that still painted the visible vault door Clarke had disappeared behind. Lexa allows a staggered breath to pass her lips, her arms slacken from holding both swords, now hanging low beside her she walked towards the vault. _I-… beja.._

Standing in front of the vault Lexa swiftly placed her swords into the holsters on her back. Quickly she moved forward, her hand coming up to touch the cold metal and checked to find that it was indeed closed. Lexa's fists clenched and taking a step back from the door she searched as if to find another sign suddenly appear to lead her out, back to her, to something. There was nothing. Lexa pulled at the door with all of the strength she had, and it didn't budge.

Lexa yelled in frustration and stormed away from the door before launching herself at it once more, desperately swinging her swords into the vault. Metal on metal clanging and Lexa having to push back against the backlash. Tears steadily poured down her cheeks, pulling the dark tracks of her paint further down. She didn't have to be the commander here and now, that time was over. Now everything flooded over.

"Klark, beja…" Lexa whispered with her hand on the door. Hoping that she had made it through okay, that she was safe. She was so close to something so very real, and it was taken away from her, so unfairly and abruptly. Lexa slowly backed away from the door as she lifted her war garb, untying it slightly to confirm that she still had no markings on her stomach of ever being shot.

It's different here. She knew that. Even Clarke's clothes when she finally came through into the City world were different. Again her chest pangs in pain, but she holds her hands steady.

But Lexa knows that she had been shot, that she has died. She had felt the immense pain. Physically, but also mentally for having held on to her absolute strength to Clarke in her dying breath, even in her very last goodbye… which Lexa reels back slightly from the clenching in her chest, aching that she has been torn away without being able to tell Clarke those longing words back to her.

 _Klark.. she-.._ Lexa's smile grows so quickly she can't stop it, but it quickly fades away with the realisation. It once again physically hurt to have that now all taken away from her. From them.

This was it now. The City of Light. This is where Lexa remembers waking up when she passed. Pramheda guided her as she woke, but had soon left once Lexa was coherent with where she was. Leaving Lexa with only the wisdom to keep moving, and to be ready. This fight was not over. Her fight was not over.

Pramheda had been right. It had been 352 days until Lexa had felt the pull of Clarke entering into the City of Light. Pramheda had assisted in the connection and Lexa listened. Following the pull without any hesitation. Lexa's legs had burned from her relentless run towards the City's mains square.

And all too soon, time was fleeting, and not at all in their favour. Clarke had to go, and so did Lexa.

Lexa stumbled back from the door and stared up and down the huge empty space, apart from the AI bodies that were still laying around. It was quiet until the thunder and rain made itself known once more. Always with the rain and storms...

 **Lexa. You must go. The reset will occur, and it's not safe for you there. I cannot protect you.**

Becca's voice entered her mind in warning.

No. Will the door disappear?

No response came. Lexa's eyes pierced into the vault, hand clutching one of her swords tightly as tears poured freely down her cheeks.

 **Lexa. You must go now. It will not be dark for much longer outside.**

Lexa roared in anger and sadness, one straight from the pain of a warriors heart, as she powerfully slashed the wall with her blade beside the vault before she turned and left the area.

This tradition continued for Lexa, she would return each day to the vault, checking for anything and trying everything to open the door before having to leave. Another notch marked into the concrete beside the others that now covered the wall. Some days were different and Lexa would take her chances by camping next to the vault. It kept her sane that the vault was still there, the growing notches on the wall not so much.

Lexa wakes with a start, her eyes darting around the large empty lot, across to the vault to her left. Her swords are beside her, ready for when and if she needs them.

Truth is she had not seen another person since Clarke's departure. Pramheda had only spoken to her a handful of times since. Most times giving her encouragement in times of her weakness. Emotions were surfacing more and more, worsening as time went on in such a place where time was a cruel tyrant. Numbing Lexa to where she had felt she would be stuck in this City, alone forever.

However, Lexa had been stirred from her sleep from a disturbance. Carefully Lexa moved up from her sitting position and gracefully shifted herself to stand. Something else disturbed the steady thrum of rain tonight. Again Lexa spun around to hear a whirring sound, sounding as though it was passing through the walls, and soon the floors as well.

 _What is this? Pramheda?_

Lexa prepped her blades, her swords held in their defensive positions in front of her. Moving around the space Lexa came to a halt as the vault door creaked. Lexa's heart thumped harshly against her chest at the sight of the door slowly opening.

Lexa quickly composed her heda mask, showing none of her emotions, holding her blades at the ready.

Slowly, black boots made their way over the vault door, and Lexa had to refrain from running forward.

Lexa quickly lowered her swords the moment the woman stepped out from the vault. Lexa knelt, placing her swords on the ground in front of her she touched up to the middle of her forehead where her heda's head piece would usually be.

"Pramheda." Lexa voiced in pride and wonder, now looking up, keeping her head straight but eyes lowered.

Becca walked forward and smiled at the woman in front of her, "Please, step op my seingeda. (Step up my family.)"

Lexa stood as a commander, to the commander, full of the utmost respect for her.

"You've done so well Lexa." Becca commended, "You are the best of what I had hoped for striving forward for us on the ground."

"Mochof, Pramheda."

"I can assure you this is not your end, not yet if you so choose. You have been in limbo, Lexa. You have been sleeping." Becca elaborates, "Yon na gon figa (You will heal)."

Lexa shakes her head in slight disbelief but again her facial expression remaining impassive, "Pramheda, I questioned this and have theorized that I have been trapped here until the flame can be properly reignited from our conclave…" her expression dimmed at this, eyes giving away to a sheen of wet before hardening, "Though I doubt this can be done now…"

Lexa's heart broke at seeing Aden and her other night bloods join her in the City. Telling her of what had transpired, how their lives had ended. Again Lexa let this tear a scar down her heart internally, whilst externally she remained strong but caring, gathering them in towards her for an embrace. Lexa had Becca's assistance in working together to glitch the system and allow the nightbloods to move on in peace.

Becca gave only a short nod of sympathy, genuine, but they didn't have much time.

"Lexa," her tone had Lexa's eyes on hers immediately, "You will be returning to your body. Your flame keeper, Titus, had provided a final transport for your body to be cleansed in Ai Presh Woda (Pramheda's Sacred Waters)."

Lexa could only stare on in awe, processing Becca's words.

"You have been healing Lexa, and still are." Becca's final words tinged with concern.

"I don't have much time?"

Becca shook her head, "You need the flame Lexa. You must get to it."

"Pramheda-…"

This is Lexa's chance to live once more? Is this real?

"I assure you my kin this is real. You are still feeling the difference in energy around you? Feel it here," Becca's clenched hand was held up to her own chest.

Lexa nodded, it reverberated throughout, "I do, what is this?"

"That's the final transfer. Time moves differently here, Lexa. Faster, yet, slower. Your wounds were, severe. Clarke has succeeded in her return however, allowing you access once more. You must get to her."

Immense relief washed throughout her hearing that Clarke had indeed made it back safely.

"Clarke has the flame." Lexa acknowledged out loud to which Becca simply nodded.

"Polis." Lexa's suspicion was again confirm by the Pramheda nodding.

"I have been assisting, and watching over you as you have healed. It's time for you to go back."

Lexa's expression shifted to immense curiosity, _Why? Why do I get another chance?_

Becca only stepped forward and cupped Lexa's chin carefully but with authority she looked to her prodigy, "Who are you?"

Lexa searched the woman's eyes in front of her, piercing as they were she held the stare. Lexa's posture straightened, "Ai laik Heda."

"Yes, you are." Becca vehemently matched in agreement.

"What will-" Lexa felt foolish, she should know, but couldn't pass the opportunity for Pramheda's wisdom.

Becca simply smiled and she smoothed her hand along Lexa's war paint, collecting some on her fingers in recognition, allowing her own memories to surface of when she wore her own cowl, before stepping back and recollecting herself.

"Your path is your own." Becca started, "One that I have decided will not end here. Not now when our people need you… There is more to do."

Lexa's eyes narrow in question at Becca's fleeting tone, "Alie?"

"Is dead…" Becca confirmed, but turned to look towards the vault, "However, there are stations back on earth. One's that must be found and destroyed."

"Stations?"

Becca returned her gaze to Lexa, "Nuclear... dangerous and unstable. Emo souda be flosh kiln (They must be destroyed)."

Lexa looked towards the ajar vault door, her feet slowly shifting towards the door. Careful, that if she moved too quickly this would all be an illusion and the door would close.

Lexa could feel the thrumming becoming louder and knew this was a real decision to be made.

Pramheda walked beside Lexa towards the door, "I have provided you this chance Lexa," she sighed and the younger brunette paused beside her, black scowled eyes locking into her own, "But, I know the burdens you have carried, you are one of my most strongest prodigies," she smiled proudly, "However, if you wish to lay at rest, I will completely understand and respect your decision."

Lexa quickly shook her head, "Ai laik Heda. Ai gonplei ste nou odon." She would not let Pramheda down, nor her people.

Becca smiled and nodded before looking in front of them. Lexa's eyes followed, planted on the door.

"Time is fleeting, Heda. Ste yuj."

" **Stej yuj."**

Lexa swiftly turned behind her at the familiar grouped voices that spoke the words, scanning the faces she had longed to see once more, smiling back at her as they stood together. Not trusting her eyes, Lexa looked to Becca who appraised her with a smile and nod, confirming that they were in front of her. It was real.

Lexa exhaled in shock, her eyes flickering from one familiar face to another, all of which held caring and at peace smiles. She turned her body to face them, feet shifting, but stopped at her past mentors raised hand.

Lexa shook her head, still wanting to move forward.

"Yu souda go nau. (You must go now)" Anya's unusually soft voice carried across the distance. It

Once more Lexa exhaled, and with a final glance at those she's lost, she nodded at her former mentor and sister.

"Osir will otaim be kom yu (We will always be with you)," Anya's voice was tinged with a smirk, "Go tell that branwada something else."

Lexa softly smiled in return, taking one final moment she tore her gaze away and closed the remaining distance between her and the vault. Green eyes scanned upwards and around the vault, taking in the markings along the wall, _Eight hundred and sixty-two days._

 _I'm coming Klark._

Lexa stepped over the threshold, but stopped as Becca suddenly closed her hand over her wrist. Lexa felt a surge rush through her, and Becca gave a weak smile, "I have done all that I can."

Lexa blinked a couple of times and with one last glance with her Pramheda, Lexa nodded again in thanks and continued on into the vault. Becca closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **A/N - I hope this has caught your eye in a good way and are interested in more. Thanks for reading :)**

 **Let me know what you think...**  
 **... I'm not sure how long I will make this yet. But there's definitely more to follow soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke's vision returned to the sight of the throne room in a haze from the City of Light. Steadily she returned to her feet, and to reality once more. Clarke spoke to Bellamy quietly about the new situation, and she could feel her mother's eyes watching her from across the room, having to swallow down the urge to immediately leave the throne room to have a moment to herself. However Clarke knew that was wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Octavia killed Pike, and stormed out of the throne room. With what little energy Clarke had left, she jogged and caught up to the brunette prepared to begin her long decent down the stairs.

"Octavia-,"

"Don't, Clarke." Octavia's voice seethed.

"Where will you go?" Clarke purely asked instead. She needed Octavia, but Clarke couldn't ask. What right did the blonde have when she knew exactly why Octavia had to leave, she had done so herself which now almost feels like another lifetime ago.

Octavia only glared at her, she could only shrug with the rage and adrenaline still pumping through her. She could still smell his sullied blood that stained her sword.

Clarke only nodded, exchanging her genuine care towards Octavia through their stare, "Stej yuj. May we meet again," Clarke could see the brunette's eyes harden further, quickly coming to understand that she likely despised the traditional sky saying, "We will see eachother again," Her tone promising and final with care.

Octavia hesitated for only a moment, "Bye, Clarke." before she stormed down and out of Polis.

Everyone had begun to start his or her tasks of cleaning up the tower, and helping those recover. Clarke was exhausted beyond belief, both physically and mentally, only returning to the throne room briefly before retiring, though no one was sure exactly where for the next 4 days that followed.

Clarke knew she had slipped into some sort of autopilot from that night onward. Allowing herself to mourn, Clarke had slipped away and travelled on Lexa's horse Varos. Clarke only gave herself 4 days however before returning to the capital, knowing there was much to be done and there was a meeting to be held the next day.

Clarke moved from one task to the next in a hazed state for the months that followed, though she had continued to remain in Polis. There was much to be done, to be rebuilt and be repaired. Indra had taken steps to provide structure and assistance towards this. Indra had also sent for the clans in organization for a treaty to be reached.

However, without a Heda in power this had the clans inconclusive in the peace treaty. The ambassadors including some of the leaders themselves convened in Polis for 2 weeks, only a week after Clarke's return from the City of Light, to establish the continuing of trades and the wellbeing of their clans. Clarke had struggled immensely in those weeks, she had only just returned to Polis in time before everyone was to arrive. Despite her denial and pushing her emotions down, Clarke was still in grieving; she had of course pushed on and stood her ground.

Wanheda stated and emblazoned her mark in those meetings that they were the 13th Clan. She had demanded the rooms attention and for their respect, and in return let this be a turning point for their own misguided wrongs, and strive for peace between them.

The other Clans had agreed but also stated that Skai Krew were still but children amongst them on the ground, and have much to learn. Clarke's eyebrow ticked up at the bold ambassadors words; standing from her seat she demanded the room once again. Sweeping the room with her eyes, Clarke implored for them to remember their Heda's words for unity and peace, that there was more to just surviving. She wasn't sure how her legs remained steady, allowing her to stand whilst pain spread from her chest and throughout at the memories trying to assault her mind.

The room had been piercingly silent, listening completely to the Commander of Death speak with utter genuine talks of peace. Clarke only remembers gesturing to Marcus to continue what they had discussed, before taking her seat once more. Her blue eyes shifted to the right slightly, seeing the large empty throne sat above the steps in her peripheral, her mind fading quickly and giving into the earlier assault.

Marcus had stepped in to offer their idea of a merging. Grounders needing to set up shelter on the further outskirts where the Ark resided were more then welcome to live with them. Only some of the select sky crew would integrate into Polis or TonDC allowing them to set up trade and learn further for living on the ground.

This discussion for implementation of this took 4 whole days before it was finally unanimously agreed. Though strict guidelines were set for the sky crew whilst in Polis, which Clarke agreed to. Following her agreement came with her renouncement of her seat as ambassador. Instead she had a mission to carry out, informing them of the threat learned in the City. Clarke stated she would need to travel and search for these stations. Some of the clans offered their assistance to aid her of which she was incredibly grateful for. King Roan had also promised Azgeda's fealty, though there are some of which he is yet to deal with who have rebelled in his lands. Regardless, Roan swore to deal with this himself and to assist in searching for the stations.

That was the last meeting Clarke had attended in Polis. She had left early the following morning after there had been a final feast held to farewell the ambassadors and leaders on their safe travels back home. Clarke had made it halfway through her meal before excusing herself during the feast, and slipping away.

Instead Clarke walked the familiar halls and bedrooms of the Polis tower. She couldn't sleep, and knew she wouldn't be able to anytime soon. Her thoughts always at a constant tornado of unrest.

Clarke opened the final large double set doors at the end of the hallway. Her blue sullen eyes glancing around the familiar yet different bedroom. It had been cleaned, scrubbed and most of the damaged furniture already replaced. No blood marked the furs. Slowly she closed the doors behind her and turned to look at the room once more.

Clarke's eyes immediately began to blur, tears streaking down her cheeks, she didn't fight it. Instead she stumbled towards the intricately designed cut window on the other side of the room, but there was no sunlight streaming through this time, no brunette to stop her right in her tracks and greet her…

Again she stumbled and caught the sob in her throat, swallowing it down harshly to see that the sheets on the bed had been changed also.

Ontari's presence had been swept and wiped away from this room, good… but so had Lexa's.

There was no lingering smell, no personal belongings of Lexa's remaining. Clarke fell onto the large bed, curling inwards on herself as she clutched the sheets, pulling them in towards her. Again she barely consumed a sob from escaping. Clarke closed her eyes, more tears spilling out as she tried to slip away from reality, from the truth. Recreating from her memories the image of Lexa wrapped in silk sheets around her in front of Clarke, below her, under her.

Clarke sucked in a sharp breath, her hand had unconsciously moved up, deliriously hoping to find contact with soft skin. However the space remained empty as it soon found the pillow instead. Empty.

Her eyes opened confirming this, and she wiped at her eyes angrily from the tears as she shuffled closer to the other pillow, a raw sob breaking free from her throat. Clarke's eyes closed, her cheek nuzzled into the pillow, breathing in, again hoping… but nothing. Clarke's tired eyes opened once more, landing on the few objects lined up on the dresser. A laugh, mixed sob, broke from her mouth. Clarke moved forward, swinging her legs sharply over the bed she went over to a drawer that she had seen Lexa walk over to. Opening the drawer she found the flint and small knife there, quickly she lit the lantern in front of her.

Picking the lantern up, Clarke walked over to the different standing sizes of candles, lighting them, before finally blowing the lantern out. Bringing the candles closer, Clarke returned to the large bed. Staring into the flickering flames, exhaustion finally claimed Clarke into sleep.

* * *

Abby waited for her daughter beside the rover the next morning. Only catching her briefly receiving a rather tired bye as the blonde continued on to the rover. Abby caught Clarke in a hug, wishing as any mother would, to wash away all the cruel pain her daughter has had to endure. Her own mistakes and decisions being apart of that pain made her own heart weigh incredibly heavy. Clarke briefly returned the hug, before stepping away to join the others in the rover. Abby implored her to be safe, and to come to the Ark once she's ready to talk if she wasn't here once returned to Polis.

Clarke only nodded and wished her safe on her travels also, and may they meet again. Turning to Bellamy on the outside she promised they would keep an eye out to try and find Octavia along the way. He nodded in thanks and wished them safe travels.

Over the following 6 months that passed, Marcus had stepped in as the ambassador and was residing in Polis, leading their trade negotiations amongst other things. Abby had also remained in the capital for a short time helping with their medical area before returning to the Ark to help Jackson. The clans were still shaky in their alliances, some of those in the coalition beginning to step forward with nightbloods.

Without a Heda to train them, Indra and her second had stepped in to assist the new flame keeper in his teachings. He was rather young, Ryland was only 26, but Titus had been his uncle, who had been steadily mentoring him since birth. Inrda praised him nonetheless, he was patient with the children and allowed them to be such during there free time. Most of which the young ones preferred to go hunting or horse riding with Octavia. Indra had found her not long after, offering for her to return once those of skai krew simmered out and were well away from the capital.

Indra had found Octavia, but she was different. Beyond hardened and void of emotion now. It concerned Indra, for Octavia's health and that perhaps she would not be the most suited to assist her with training children. Again the skai girl surprised her in returning to the capital, and providing help with their natblida training.

Indra watched as Octavia's hardened expression and stiff distant demeanor from the children began to waver. This was a very slow process, but one that saw Octavia show a very small tug of a smile form on her lips as Jonu, the youngest of the group, was finally able to mount his colt and galloped around the secured pit screaming shortly in excitement and triumph.

So it had been made official, announcing that there would be a conclave held within the next 2 years. The conclave could be sooner if tension rose too high between the clans, they rumbled with want for their traditional Heda to be chosen and to lead.

* * *

Clarke had been returning from the furthest part of the Ouskejon Kru, their vast mountain landscapes beautiful as she rode her horse back into the village. Yilla greeted the blonde before handing her the letter that had been written by Raven, surmising that they had announced the conclaves timeframe. Clarke couldn't help but grimace to think of someone else being Heda, again it pained her heart.

Reading on, it was requested for Clarke to return to Polis with the flame. Moreover that Octavia had returned to Polis, and didn't appear to be leaving any time soon. Though she has refused to see Bellamy, and has only spoken to Raven in a few fleeting moments. Clarke having been informed all of this months ago through her letters with Raven.

Quickly the blonde made her way into the village, tying Varos off onto a pole outside the large tent.

"We're leaving." Clarke simply announced, hastily moving from one side of the tent to the next as she gathered her things. Shoving them into her large knapsack bag the others followed suit.

Clarke had contacted Wick not long after her departure from Polis, having heard of his last position, settling in a small town in a Broadleaf Clan. He had left, like she did, and that was it. Clarke hadn't questioned him on that.

Instead she stopped through the village and asked if he would help. Wick agreed, under the condition that another sky crew member, Mel, could join. Clarke learned she is the sole survivor from the farming station, no longer wanting to be apart of Arkadia she had left also.

Clarke only nodded, verbally confirming with only a short, "Fine." Before they were quickly on their way. Wick always tried to engage Clarke in conversation here and there along the way, but she was hard to engage with. Rather cold and calculated, though she had helped Mel with learning some basic techniques with a knife to protect herself, cooking tricks and also some first aid advice. However Clarke mostly kept to herself, and moved towards completing her tasks, that's it. A completely different Clarke to the one he once knew, her gear was more grounder based too, even marking black war paint around her eyes at times.

Wick had asked one night what Clarke had seen in the City of Light. Mel carefully watched across the fire as Clarke's eyes remained scanning the area. They thought she was going to ignore them, but then the blonde told them briefly of the fake AI city. Clarke soon excused herself that night to go higher up to scout the area and left, not returning until sundown the next day. Wick didn't question her when the blonde strode back into the small camp carrying more then enough food to keep them fed for days as they traveled to find the stations.

Clarke swung the backpack over her shoulder, and made her way out of the tent towards Varos. Feeding him half of her apple she smoothed her hand over his cheek and jaw, before subtly feeling behind her shoulder guard for the tin. Pulling it out, she slid the lid downward and stared on at the flame. Like she has done a million times before. It's all she has left. All I have left of her…

Hearing the tent flap open behind her, Clarke secured the flame in the tin and back into its place, hidden safely near her heart. Quickly she swung up and mounted Varos, steering him forward, they began their journey back to Polis.

Clarke's thoughts drifted to the jounrey in front of her, knowing that they would come close to Arkadia, the option of stopping to check in on everything crossed her mind. Though the prospect of that made Clarke flinch, and slightly grimace.

Yeah… maybe…

Clarke exhaled, realizing it would be nearly 8 months since having stepped foot in Polis, she squeezed the reigns that much tighter.


End file.
